vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Milla Bassett
Summary Milla Bassett is a supporting character of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She once was an elementalist representing the Principality of Rossvale - a small, newly risen state - and the leader of «Team Rupture Division». The country, behind in both military and economic strength, resolved to raise its prestige through achieving spectacular results at the Blade Dance tournament. Milla was Rossvale's ace in the hole, because of her special in-born ability: Demon Sealing Eye; inside it, very powerful spirits can be sealed, like her trump card: Crusaders. Sold by her parents fearing that power, she was trained as a weapon and her emotions were removed. After being saved by Team Scarlet in the tournament and having her eyes opened by Kamito Kazehaya about her situation, she forges an alliance with them in order to defeat Nepenthes Lord and Restia Ashdoll, and then forfeits. Exiled by her country for "betraying" them, she's taken in by Rinslet Laurenfrost and her family, and now serves as a maid for Mireille Laurenfrost, Rinslet's youngest sister. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by herself, High 8-C for each individual knight of Crusaders, Much Higher with the entire might of Crusaders Name: Milla Bassett Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, Maid of Mireille Laurenfrost, Ex-Elementalist, Ex-Leader of «Team Rupture Division» Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Competent Swordsmanship, Competent CQC, Spirit Contract, Spirit Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Very sharp senses (Can sense disturbances in magic, power and presence accurately), Healing, Resistance to (cold, darkness, poison, diseases and Mind Manipulation) Attack Potency: Unknown by herself, Large Building level for each individual knight of Crusaders, Much Higher with the entire might of Crusaders (Individually, each knight is weaker than Fianna's Georgios, but the sheer quantity of them allows the spirit to hold overwhelming power. They fought on par on Nepenthes Lore, and even considerably weakened him, despite wiping the floor with Kamito Kazehaya earlier) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), Likely Superhuman travel speed with added Divine Power Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown by herself, Large Building for each individual knight of Crusaders, Much Higher with the entire might of Crusaders (Each singular knight was easily dispatched by Nepenthes Lore, but it couldn't repel several of them attacking at once) Stamina: Rather high, both physically and mentally. She was able to escape better-trained elementalists and even Nepenthes Lore through an entire night, while her teammates fell. While not on the same level as Fianna, she sustained the massive strain of controlling a stronghold-level barrier and summoning Crusaders simultaneously Range: Hundreds of meters for activation, Standard melee range for each knight Standard Equipment: Demon Sealing Eye, Healing Crystals Intelligence: Trained from a young age to be a skilled elementalist, Milla is seen to be decently smart, capable of handling battle strategies and diplomatic talks very well, thinking through things with logic Weaknesses: Milla can't use her spirit through normal means. She either needs a massive amount of continuous energy supply or several other elementalists with her, to help her control Crusaders continuously, due to it not being the type of spirit ordinary elementalists could control alone Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon Sealing Eye: A special eye, that is actually an extremely rare spirit crystal, which can seal powerful spirits. Only descendants from certain lineages of elementalists have a chance of being born with it, and the very birth of a child with the eye is a rare instance. The possessors of the eye are generally regarded as dangerous *'Crusaders:' A legion-type tactical-class military spirit sealed in Milla's Demon Sealing Eye and Rossvale's trump card. It takes the form of an army composed of hundreds of holy knights. The ranks of the individual knights are inferior Fianna's Georgios, but their numbers are greatly inflated and more than make up for the difference in skill. The holy knights wield various weapons and shields and have effective Damage Boost against the darkness element Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Maids Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier